


Dance Class

by AnotherFan (imagine_asagao)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_asagao/pseuds/AnotherFan
Summary: Dipper Pines teaches dance class but never pole dancing.  A glitch in the system assigns him to teach a pole class.Bill Cipher loves pole dancing.  All the other teachers that have tried to teach it except one suck.People catch each other's eyes, and stuff happens (It's a pole dance au published on Valentine's Day, I feel like that's all the summary it needs)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> This story was meant to be less than 1000 words... It's over 4000, whoops  
> Hope you enjoy!

Out of all the classes he taught, Dipper Pines would say that kids’ hip hop was his favorite with teens’ tap being the runner up. He was good at tap but would be the first to admit that he was horrible at hip hop. That just made it more fun. Preteens were the worst with their I’m-better-than-everyone-else-here-including-the-teacher attitude, and the adults were too willing to give up or way too competitive and into it.

The dance studio he worked in offered classes to all ages in a large variety of styles from ballet to pole dancing. Obviously, some of the parents were concerned about the children walking in on the pole classes, so that door was kept locked. Anyone who took the class would get a keycard that unlocked the door. Dipper Pines refused to teach that class. He know nothing about it and felt like a fish out of water when taking the class to learn more about it.

It must’ve been a glitch in the system. Maybe this was someone’s idea of a joke. Or someone might’ve just made a mistake when making the schedule. But the reason why didn’t change the end result.

Dipper Pines was scheduled to teach a pole dancing class.

He was currently laying on the ground of his apartment, looking for his keycard which he had placed someone and forgot about. It wasn’t in his wallet, on his desk, and now he knew it wasn’t under the couch. He stood up and sighed; the microwave clock told him that if he didn’t leave now, he would be late. He got his bag, keys, and phone and left the apartment. He’d just have to ask the front desk for another keycard.

When he got to the dance studio, no one was at the front desk, but there was someone about to enter the pole studio. “Wait!” he called out. The tall man about to enter the studio looked at him with piercing golden eyes that Dipper found exotic and beautiful. “I lost my keycard,” Dipper explained sheepishly.

“Are you sure you’re supposed to be in this class?” the man asked, setting his yellow dance bag on the floor.

“I’m pretty sure, unless they made a mistake,” he said.

“If you don’t have a keycard, they probably made a mistake,” the man said.

“I’ve had it for a while, I’ve just never used it, and I put it somewhere and now I don’t remember where,” Dipper explained.

“You already have a keycard? That’s weird. I haven’t seen you before, so you must be new,” the man said, leaning against the door.

“Yeah, I took this class once a few years ago and haven’t taken it since,” he said.

“So then why haven’t you taken pole since then? Not good at it?” he asked.

“Just not my thing.” Dipper shrugged.

“So why take another now?” the man asked.

“I was kinda forced into this,” he answered truthfully. “Anyways, I’d really like to enter the studio now, and no one’s at the front desk.”

“What’ll you do for me?” the man said, standing up straight and pulling his dance bag onto his shoulder.

“I can… get you free classes?” Dipper tried. The dance school had a policy that people could take classes they weren’t signed up for as a guest, so Dipper could just use that policy. It’s not like he specified which classes were free.

“Okay.” The man shrugged and unlocked the door, letting Dipper enter before him. Dipper took off his shoes before he entered. “I’m Bill, by the way,” he said as he took off his shoes and set down his bag.

“You’re not supposed to wear street shoes in the studio, you know,” Dipper said. A quick scan of the room told him that they were the first two there, which was perfect, especially considering how close he cut it.

“So? It’s not like you’re the teacher,” Bill said. Dipper bit his tongue and decided it would be funny to play along.

“If the teacher would find you, you’d probably be in big trouble,” he said.

“The teacher won’t,” Bill snorted. “She’s always five minutes late, and I’m always five minutes early.”

“I heard there’s a new teacher this year, though,” Dipper said.

“Probably an idiot. Pacifica is the only good pole teacher here,” he said.

“So then you’ve taken this class multiple times?” Dipper asked. If this guy decided to be nice to him, maybe he could convince the studio to let him hire him as an assistant.

“Yep, I’ve been taking this class since before you could dance,” Bill said, taking on an air of annoying superiority.

“You may have been right that I’m new to pole dancing, but I am not new to dance. I’ve been taking classes since I was in preschool,” Dipper retorted, mentally chiding himself for sounding so childish at the end.

Bill scoffed and started doing a warm up. Dipper set his bag down and took off his favorite blue and white hat before running through his lesson plans and double-checking the playlist on his phone. Slowly, more and more people entered the studio. When it was time for class to start, Dipper connected his phone to the Bluetooth speakers and walked up to the front of the class.

“Dude, that’s for teachers only,” Bill said rudely.

“Good thing I’m the teacher then. Hello class, my name is Dipper Pines, and I’ll be your teacher for this class,” Dipper said, looking around at the students gathered. “How many of you have taken this class before?” About half of the people, including Bill, raised their hands. “Well, you guys have more experience than me! To all the newcomers, welcome, you and I are in the same boat. Now then! Let’s start with a warm up.”

Since some of the class was new, Dipper led them in a challenging yet not the most difficult he knew warm up. “If I wanted to take the barre workout class, I would’ve signed up for it,” Bill complained.

“This requires a lot of strength. At least I didn’t do the contemporary teens’ class’s warm up or the actual barre workout for warm up,” Dipper said.

“Dude. Teen girls? Contemporary? That’s not that bad,” Bill scoffed.

“If you want, we can do it together after class,” Dipper offered.

“I have to work after this. Before class next week work?” Bill said.

“What about Tuesday at six? That’s the actual class,” Dipper said.

“You’re on,” Bill glared. Dipper went on teaching the class. He split the class into two smaller classes, one that would work on the basics and one that would work on choreography. The advanced students mostly went to learn choreography, but a few decided to improve on the basics. Bill was not one of those. All of the beginners except a few cocky ones learned the basics. Dipper went between the two groups and taught them and helped them out.

Close to the end of class, Dipper announced that the people doing the choreography would perform as a group and anyone who wanted to could also perform by themselves or in a small group if they want to. Unsurprisingly, Bill chose the pole front and center. Dipper clapped for the dancers as they got ready. The new dancers looked at him like he had three heads. He chuckled and said “Since you guys are looking at me like I’m Cerberus, I’m going to assume you’re new to dance. In dance, when people perform, we cheer. It’s at least applause, but if it’s very good, there’s also cheers and yells. Let’s try this again. Now the dancers will perform!” This time, the new students hesitantly applauded while the experienced students cheered. Dipper had to admit that Bill was good. He was the best of all the dancers there and clearly knew it. The end was met with loud applause. “Okay, does anyone want to go by themself or with a small group?” Dipper asked.

“I’d like to,” Bill said, smirking.

“Go right ahead,” Dipper said as he set the song to where the combo began. Bill got in position as the class cheered. During the performance, Bill stared at Dipper who guessed that Bill was performing for him, but it felt like more than wanting to impress the teacher. Dipper wouldn’t lie, Bill was attractive. This dance showed off his strength and skill. Bill ran a hand through his tousled blond hair and winked at Dipper before performing the most provocative portion of the combo. The move had him reeling. The cheers from the class brought Dipper back to reality. Noticeably late, he clapped with them. Bill’s smirk grew. The rest of the dance was even more over the top and aimed at Dipper as if Bill was trying to get him flustered. It worked. By the time the dance ended, Dipper’s whole face felt very warm and he was looking everywhere but Bill. “Okay, anyone else want to go?” Dipper’s voice embarrassingly cracked as he asked when the cheers died down. Some other people performed, but no one was as good as Bill who sat as far away from Dipper as he could. After the last group performed, Dipper said “Okay class, that’s it for today. Maybe you’ll have me for class next week, maybe you won’t. Thank you, and good job.” He put his arms up and dropped them as he bowed to the students.

The class chorused “thank you” as they bowed back. Dipper clapped as they bowed, and when they were back up, the clapped as they went to their bags. Dipper quickly grabbed his bag and headed to the front desk where Candy was working.

“Hey, so uh… I may have lost my keycard and need a new one?” Dipper asked slowly before quickly continuing with “Unless assigning me to that class was a mistake, in which case, I do not need it.”

“Is that class too sexy for you?” Bill smirked as he walked by the desk.

“Just too far out of my comfort zone,” Dipper said. He noticed that Candy was staring at Bill dreamily and decided that Bill just must have that effect on people.

“You aren’t as good as a dancer as Pacifica, but you’re better looking. It’s be a shame if you left,” Bill winked. He left with Dipper and Candy staring at him.

“Well…. I guess I’ll head to my next class and get that keycard from you later,” Dipper said.

“What? Oh, yes, I’ll get that ready for you,” Candy said, dazed. Dipper headed to the smaller studio where he taught hip hop and got ready to teach that class.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. The other classes that day that he taught were all tap or hip hop, so he knew what he was doing. When his last class of the day ended, he left the studio, saying goodbye to Candy on his way out. Instead of going straight home, he went to the grocery store to pick up some food. He needed cereal, bread, and some kind of fruit. While he was deciding what cereal to get, a voice called “Hey Pine Tree!” Dipper turned around and saw someone walking towards him. It took him a while to recognize the someone as Bill because he had changed clothes and didn’t have his dance bag. There was no one else in the aisle, so Dipper assumed Bill was talking to him.

“Pine Tree?” Dipper asked.

“Your hat,” Bill explained.

Dipper touched his hat and said softly “oh,” before more audibly saying “So why are you here?”

“Starting the apocalypse,” Bill said sarcastically. “Actually, I’m here because I wanted steak for dinner tonight. Are you here to start the apocalypse or get food?”.

Dipper felt really stupid for asking, but Bill playing along helped him feel better. “No, I’m not planning on starting the apocalypse. I just needed some groceries.” Bill looked into Dipper’s shopping basket and scoffed. And now he felt worse again.

“Look, you clearly don’t know how to feed yourself, so why don’t you come over for dinner and eat some real food,” Bill suggested. Was Bill inviting him over for dinner? When Dipper didn’t respond in a few seconds, Bill continued on “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I just have too much steak for today, and some company would make things interesting.”

“I’m not really dressed for a steak dinner,” Dipper said, looking down at his black tank top, red flannel, and black sweatpants with his hat that didn’t match and then at Bill’s black dress pants and jacket, yellow button-down, and black bow tie.

Bill snorted and said “It’s not like we’re heading out to a restaurant. It’ll just be us at my place.”

“Are you sure? I’m not sure if…” Dipper mentally finished that sentence with “you like me.” It seemed like Bill found fault in everything he did and was just generally annoyed at him.

“If I like you? Don’t worry, kid, I wanted to test your true personality,” Bill smirked.

“So you wanted to see how I would treat assholes,” Dipper deadpanned before his eyes went wide and be mentally screamed at himself for being such an idiot. True, he wasn’t at work, but he would get in so much trouble if a regular stopped attending because of him. To his surprise, Bill laughed.

“See, I like you! Not many people can get away with calling me an asshole, no matter how true it is. I just need to get wine for tonight, and then I’m done shopping,” Bill said.

“I just need to decide what cereal I want,” Dipper said.

“Here, get this,” Bill said, grabbing a box of triangle cereal and placing it in Dipper’s basket. “It’s my favorite.”

“Uh, okay,” Dipper said. He followed Bill to the wine section. “Don’t call me kid again,” he said.

“What?” Bill asked as he scanned the wine.

“Earlier you called me kid. Please don’t do that again,” Dipper said.

“It’s something I do to everyone, but I’ll stick to calling you Pine Tree if you wish,” Bill shrugged.

“Thanks,” Dipper said. He looked at the wine but didn’t know a thing about it.

“You know what, I want lemonade,” Bill said, abruptly turning and walking to the lemonade.

“Okay, that’s cool with me,” Dipper said and followed Bill, feeling like a lost puppy. Bill grabbed a container of lemonade and turned to Dipper.

“Anything else you’d want with dinner?” he asked.

Dipper shrugged and mentally floundered. “Whatever’s fine,” he ended up saying.

“What’s something that you really like but rarely have?” Bill asked.

The first thing Dipper thought of was a datemate, but he instead said “I mean, I like hummus.”

“Hummus it is then! Do you prefer it with bread or crackers?” Bill asked as he strolled to the hummus.

“Bread please,” Dipper said. Bill chose and hummus and grabbed some bread.

“This kind good with you?” Bill showed Dipper the hummus.

“Yeah, it’s my favorite,” Dipper said.

“Great! Anything else?” Bill asked.

“No.” Dipper shook his head.

“Okay, let’s go check out then,” Bill said and headed to the cash registers. The two of them checked out, and Bill led Dipper to his car. “You can just put your stuff in the trunk,” he said as he popped it open. Dipper thought he’d heard Bill mutter “I’d prefer the other way, but I’d be happy so long as we do it,” but he decided he didn’t hear it or at least didn’t want to deal with it, so he ignored it. Dipper put the grocery bags and his dance bag into the trunk of the car with Bill’s stuff. Dipper closed the trunk and walked to the passenger side of the car where Bill was holding his door open for him.

“Oh… Thanks,” Dipper said as he got in. Bill shut the door behind him, went to his side, and got in. He didn’t know what Bill would want to talk about, so he just stayed silent. Bill seemed to be following the same plan, as it was silent for a good few minutes before Bill spoke.

“So what got you into dance?” Bill asked.

“At first Mabel - my twin - wanted to take dance lessons, so I joined her. By elementary school, she found other interests she liked, but I stuck with it. I loved the math and strength behind it and the skill it took, and I loved the freedom it gave me. If I ever needed a break, I would improv by myself, and it would help me feel better. It became my way to escape reality. It really helped me through middle and high school. Of course, in those years, I was called gay because of it. I mean, they weren’t wrong, but they weren’t completely right either. If I was ever confused, I would just dance it out,” he said before quickly saying “I’m so sorry, I started rambling, you probably don’t care, you didn’t ask for my life story, sorry about that-”

“Pine Tree,” Bill cut him off. “It’s fine.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry,” Dipper said. “Um, how did you get into dance?”

“I wanted to impress an ex-boyfriend, so I took pole dancing lessons. I’ve always been curious about the other kinds of dance, though,” Bill said.

“I mean, dance is really cool. Any style in particular?” Dipper asked.

“Hip hop seems really cool,” Bill said.

“It’s my favorite,” Dipper nodded.

“Maybe you could give me some private lessons,” Bill suggested.

“Yeah, that could work,” Dipper said.

“So you said you aren’t gay but you also aren’t straight. Are you aro, bi, pan…” Bill trailed off.

“I’m bi. You?” Dipper said and added “If you don’t mind me asking, of course. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I asked you, it’s only fair that you ask me. I’m pan,” Bill said. Dipper nodded and thought of other questions to ask Bill.

“What’s your job?” he asked.

“I’m a… well, it’s really boring,” Bill said. “I’m just a businessman. I make deals with other people. Do you only teach dance or do you have another job?”

“I just teach dance. Occasionally, I’ll judge competitions or do choreography, and I’ve even danced once or twice, but I typically just teach dance. Since it’s an all-day school and not just evening, I can make it work. I’m one of the full-time teachers,” Dipper said. ‘No no no, stop. Remember the last time I did this? I got my heart broken. Stop it. Trust no one. Don’t ramble. Give only the necessary information. Keep quiet,’ he thought.

“I know pole dancing isn’t your favorite style of dance, so what is?” Bill asked.

“Hip hop or tap,” Dipper answered, making sure his answer was short.

“Any particular reason?” Bill asked.

“I’m terrible at hip hop, and I’m pretty good at tap,” Dipper said.

“If you’re terrible at hip hop, why do you love it?” Bill asked.

“I can just relax and have fun and not worry about looking good,” Dipper said.

“I’m sure you look good even when you do hip hop,” Bill assured him.

“Um, uh, thanks?” Dipper said. Bill didn’t respond, and Dipper didn’t know what to say, so the rest of the car ride was silent. Fortunately, it was only a few minutes until they arrived at Bill’s house.

“We’re here,” Bill announced. Dipper looked at Bill’s house. It was a small house in the suburbs painted a garish yellow with a nicely kept yard. “I made a deal with the rest of the neighborhood that I could paint my house that color if my yard looked like it was professionally done,” he explained as he got his groceries out of the trunk.

“Should I take my groceries out or just keep them in the car?” Dipper asked.

“I’ll drive you to your place, you can just keep them there,” Bill said. “Here, hold these.” He shoved the grocery bags into Dipper’s hands and unlocked the garage door. Bill’s garage was very messy. Dipper could barely shove his way through to the other door. Dipper closed the door and walked to the kitchen where Bill was. “You can just set them on the counter,” he ordered as looked through a cabinet. Dipper put the groceries on the counter and backed up so he was out of Bill’s way. Dipper felt quite uncomfortable because he’d normally take a shower as soon as he got home. Because he was at Bill’s, he felt covered in sweat and couldn’t wash up.

“Is there a bathroom I can use? Preferably one with a larger sink and towels?” Dipper asked. He could at least try to get somewhat clean.

“Oh right, you’ve been dancing all day. You can use my shower if you want,” Bill offered.

“Thanks. Also, could you please unlock your car? My dance bag’s in it, and I have a change of clothes in there,” Dipper said.

“You can borrow some of mine,” Bill said. “Follow me.” He led the way up the stairs and to his bedroom where he got jeans, a t-shirt, and boxers from drawers. “I promise these are clean. You can use my soap and shampoo. Oh, here.” He got a towel from a closet and handed it to Dipper. “Need anything else?”

“No, I should be good,” he answered.

“Okay, I’ll be downstairs preparing dinner,” Bill said as he left and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper walked down the stairs, done with his shower. Bill’s clothes were a bit too big on him, but they fit well enough for him to wear. Bill was indeed cooking dinner. He had the same cool confidence he had when he danced as he cooked. Was there anything he wasn’t confident about? Dipper entered the kitchen and stood off to the side, out of Bill’s way. “How was your shower, Pine Tree?” Bill asked when he noticed him.

“Good, thanks,” Dipper answered. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, I’m good. You can just stand there and look pretty,” Bill said.

“Are you sure?” Dipper asked, remembering that the polite thing was to refuse twice and then actually reveal if help was needed or not.

“I’m quite sure.” Or asking three times could just be annoying Bill. Dipper didn’t ask a third time.

Soon enough, dinner was done. Dipper and Bill sat down at a table next to a window and started to eat. The food was delicious, but Dipper wasn’t going to give Bill the satisfaction of being an amazing cook. “So what do you think?” Bill smirked.

“It’s good,” Dipper said unconvincingly. Bill stared at him. “Okay, fine, it’s delicious,” he admitted.

“Would you be interested in eating here more often?” Bill asked.

“Would you be interested in being less of a smartass in class?” Dipper returned. Bill laughed.

“Deal,” he said, holding out his hand. Dipper shook his hand, and they continued eating. Dipper didn’t want to stop eating to talk, and Bill fortunately seemed to pick up on that, so dinner was mostly silent.

When the two of them were done eating, Bill swept the plates and put them in the dishwasher. “I just realized that I never gave you the tour. Let’s go!” Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand and pulled him to different parts of the house. There was a living room, office, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, guest bedroom, guest bathroom, music room, and dance room. The dance studio in Bill’s house had a pole. “Would you like a private show?” Bill winked. He pushed Dipper into a chair and got music set up. While the combo from earlier that day showcased his ability as a dancer, this dance was specifically tailor-made for him. Dipper enjoyed every second of it and was able to watch it as the audience instead of the teacher, a rare and great feeling. “It’s late. How about you stay over?” Bill asked as he made his way over to Dipper. He sat on Dipper’s lap and put his arms around his neck.

“Are you sure?” Dipper asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could easily write a fourth chapter with smut, but my asexual ass had a hard enough time writing the end. If you guys want me to, I'll attempt it, or if someone volunteers, I'll post it or a link to it  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
